Raining Knight
by Wintermoon Queen
Summary: Ichigo,a knight, races to his princess when he realizes that an ambush has been sent her way. He finds her unconscious and grabs her, hoping to find help and shelter. She was married, they were from different lands at war. Fairy tales aren't real.


My contest entry on BA! The Us That's Not Us! Thought I'd give it a try so here I go.

**Raining Knight**

**~ IchiRuki~  
**

Large, warm hands clenched the drenched fabric between his fingers that shielded the woman's small form. In his arms it felt like he was carrying nothing but air, she was so light that to him it was scary. He didn't recall any time she felt lighter then a feather, but at this moment in time nothing felt heavier then the weight on his heart.

The knight clenched his teeth as he removed an arm from underneath her legs and lifted a knee to catch them. He shifted his left arm out of the sleeve of his red and black haori and gripped the other end of the heavy fabric in order to pull it off his other shoulder. Slowly and carefully, Ichigo began to wrap the haori around her now all too delicate form. He had never seen her so pale and vulnerable, it scared him.

He was angry. So angry nothing could describe the flaming fury that coursed from his clenching heart and throughout the rest of his body. Pumping through his veins. He had to kill someone, he had to hear the people who had done this cry out in fear and pain; the same way she had.

Large drops of cold rain slammed into the already muddy ground and pelted mercilessly onto Ichigo's back. The water soaked through the black material and rolled down the skin of his back. Any normal man would have shuddered and tried to look for shelter, but Ichigo didn't move. He didn't even feel the cold rain. It was like some nightmare where you only felt some of the pain, the _worst_ pain.

His grip tightened as he felt a soft sob escape his throat. All the anger he felt moments before, was gone. It was all replaced with realization that he might lose the one person who was most important to him. The one person who understood him. The one person who cared in her own unique way. The only _woman_ he ever wished to spend the rest of his life with. Ichigo leaned his body over her and closed his eyes as memories flooded through his mind.

"_If you wish to kill me, now would be a good time." He froze in his hiding spot. The man's right hand was curled around the handle of his sword. An instrument meant for taking lives. His amber eyes trained on her small form which stood not far from him. She slowly turned until she no longer had her back to her enemy. Her violet eyes were guarded as they met his. Ichigo hesitated, never in his life had he seen such a deep shade of violet. _

_She stood still with her body covered and wrapped in a dark red kimono. Red sleeves floated down in such a manor that they reminded him of soft, innocent curtains. Her obi wrapped around her slim waist, meant to hold her entire, expensive looking outfit together. It was a lighter shade of red and the bow in the back fanned out like a butterfly. A beautiful butterfly. _

_And as a finishing touch to her beautiful red kimono, was a golden pattern in the shape of oriental swirls. Each and every swirl was different in its own unique way. Just like her._

_She was royalty, a noble. He knew that and it was the reason he was sent here today. The color of her kimono, a deep red, had reminded him of what he must do. Yet he felt himself hesitating. Ichigo didn't understand, he had resolved himself before he came here and he knew she was young. Around the same age he was. _

_He remembered how he told himself over and over that he had to do this, for his family's sake and for his leader's sake. He had killed before, but all of his assignments had included men. He was sure this time a woman wouldn't be any different, but there was also another difference. She was unarmed. That made Ichigo feel uneasy. Never in his life had he had to murder a defenseless person, let alone a woman._

_He stood there for what seemed like days, maybe years, before he took one step forward. The woman's eyes were trained on him, fearless. His face contorted into a puzzled expression as he caught her eyes with his own. _

"_Why don't you run?" Ichigo questioned. He was sure that any person would, especially if they knew what was coming. Death. _

"_I'm not afraid of you." Ichigo was taken aback. What? He blinked a few times and looked back at the young woman. She still hadn't moved from her position and her posture was the same as it was before. Confusion stirred within his being as he watched her with interest. Her small mouth curled up into a slight smile as she closed her eyes softly. The light, natural colored make-up on her eyelids was more vibrant to him then it was just moments ago. "Fear would only cause panic and panic leads to mistakes. If I were to make a mistake, you'd have easily taken my life now wouldn't you?" Her voice was soft, but he detected pride under those words._

_The knight lifted his right arm and rubbed the back of his neck. A habit he performed when nervous. She was a strange creature indeed._

It was the fact that she was so confusing and complex that made him want to learn more about her. To see what she was really like. Ichigo felt a smirk turn the corners of his lips lightly, she always had to put him in his place. Whether he was getting too cocky or just wasn't thinking clearly, depressed, she always knew the right place to hit. Physically and mentally.

Amber orbs drifted back down at the woman in his arms and rested on her pale face. Her eyes were closed. The most striking feature about her was completely shut off from the world. From him.

The orange-haired knight clenched his teeth together angrily. The air around him seemed to get darker by the minute and his expression was that of a rabid animal, like he would strike out at anything that came even within ten feet of range.

Ichigo removed his gaze from the pale 'princess' and scanned his gloomy surroundings. Of course, they were in a forest. How ironic. This was the exact place she had told him she felt peaceful, safe. Yet it was now a place of fear, torture and death.

He lifted his amber gaze and scanned the forest, in search of a shelter. A place that was dry and safe.

Ichigo pushed off his right knee, which was placed on the ground as his legs supported her small form, and stood. His fingers tightened their hold on her when she groaned softly in response. Ichigo had to contain himself as he felt the strong urge to scream, yell, find the person who had done this and make him bleed just as she had.

The knight didn't feel a thing as he moved. His body was numb from the cold rain and his mind was occupied with worry, fear and hate. The splash of water was unheard when he stepped in a large puddle as the sound of pouring rain echoed throughout the dark forest. Ichigo chuckled bitterly, it sounded just like his heart.

"Kiba, tell me what has happened."

"Rukia has been ambushed sir, her body lies within the forest which borders both lands," the man replied. His dark head was bowed before his leader as well at the rest of his body.

"Good, and what of the traitor?"

"He hasn't been spotted sir." Aizen gave a grunt in response and stood from his throne. His dark brown eyes pierced the man below him.

"Find him and bring him to me, alive."

"Right away sir."

_His body froze when his foot collided with a rock. It rolled a good few feet from him and toward her. The man held his breath when she gazed around the forest, alarmed. The small creature in her arms squirmed, startled. Damnit, why at a time like this had he been so careless? He was an assassin! So why was he so clumsy today?_

_The knight exhaled lightly when she looked away from his hiding place and went on with what she was doing. She wasn't dressed as formally as he expected her to be. The woman, whose name he had learned was Rukia, was clad in a maroon colored kimono with white swirls and dots that seemed to glow. In her arms was a small, brown rabbit. One of her favorite animals he had found out in the last few days he had observed her._

"_Why do you hide?" Ichigo's eyes widened and his body froze once again. Was she talking to him? She was staring straight in his direction. Ichigo breathed out a sigh and slowly stepped out from behind the tree._

"_Why are you out here, princess?" Rukia fixed him with a glare at his words and crossed her arms._

"_I'm not a princess, it's called a noble. Seireitei has no princess." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he walked closer to her. _

"_Alright princess," he ignored the look she gave him and the oncoming protest, "but you do know that Karakura is in that direction right? You're putting yourself in danger princess, so head on home and let me handle this." A dark brow of her's raised slightly and her jaw slacked in a slight scoff with disbelief._

"_I know that your damned land is out there!" Rukia shot back in a sharp protest. Ichigo blinked, he wasn't expecting such a strong response._

_The brown rabbit squirmed in her arms, its ears flat against its head. The short noblewoman sighed and lightly bent down. Her arms loosened as she let the small animal go back into the forest. Ichigo's eyes softened as he watched from a few feet away. She was troubled. He didn't know how he knew, but he had noticed that she seemed to be exhausted, more so then the last few times he saw her. _

_The man hesitated, not sure what to do or say when he saw that the sleeve of her kimono lifted past her elbow, showing off a deep bruise that seemed to travel up her arm._

_Ichigo didn't know when he was right next to her, or how he even got there so fast. He didn't even remember moving, but he was now gripping her right arm. The raven-haired woman flinched violently in response to his actions and snapped her head up to look at him. Her beautiful violet orbs were wide as she made to pull away. He held onto her tighter, not wanting her to get away. He needed to satisfy his curiosity._

_With his free hand, Ichigo lifted the sleeve of her maroon kimono to her shoulder. Amber eyes widened with disbelief at what he saw. It was honestly the largest bruise he had ever seen. It was dark, sporting the colors black, blue and purple as it started from her elbow and wrapped around her arm all the way up to her shoulder. The knight shuddered, he had to tear his eyes away from the sight to look into her own orbs. They weren't looking at him. This only fed his curiosity and suspicions. He tried to study her face to see if he could get any hints of how the bruise even got there, but he had no luck. How could he tell if he didn't know her all that well?_

_Ichigo was woken from his reverie when the small woman ripped her arm away from his grasp and tugged her sleeve down hastily. He was speechless when she pushed past him and ran off in the direction of her own birth-land. _

His legs had stopped moving as he felt his throat tighten. He hadn't felt such an urge to cry since his mother died. It was like the world was closing in on him with hands wrapped around his throat, threatening to choke him if he cried. Ichigo hated that feeling, he always did. But this time he really couldn't hold the painful warm tears back. They traveled down his face and over his slightly curved cheeks.

He had found out not long after that day in the forest that her so-called _husband_ had been beating her, forcing her to do things she didn't want to do. Ichigo had thought back about all the times he observed her and wondered why she always seemed so gloomy. The fact was that she knew she married into a fate that she could never escape. From then on, Ichigo made sure that she was able to escape from the cruel fate her brother had so carelessly given her when he had accepted her suitor's proposal.

She was truly amazing. It was the only word that he could think of that really fit her. No matter how hard she was beaten, she stood right back up and spat back. No matter what harsh words were thrown at her, she just tossed her head high and gave a strong glare. And when she fought, that sword and her technique was mesmerizing.

Ichigo knew that women weren't allowed to have a sword, let alone even hold any kind of weapon. Rukia did. She never told anyone, not even her brother. He was the only one that was allowed to witness her training. He didn't know why, she didn't seem to be the type to tell anyone at all. But she had told him and even shown him, graced him with her beauty in a fight. Maybe she finally felt she could trust him. Maybe she considered him a close friend. Why would she? He was the enemy wasn't he?

Ichigo closed his eyes and dropped his head lightly as he exhaled, the urge to cry had slowly drifted away. But his anger had never left him.

"_Gah! Hey cut that out princess! I was complimenting you!" He yelled at her, the raise in his voice didn't seem to faze her. _

"_How is that a compliment?" Rukia yelled back at him, her arm retreated to her side after the fact that it had decked him in the face. Ichigo just shrugged, but his smirk didn't leave his face._

"_You're just so focused when you fight, I find it sexy." If Ichigo could pick a moment to grab and save in time to look back on, it would be this very moment. Never had he seen her cheeks take on such a red color. It was adorable. _

_He watched as she crossed her arms with a huff, her stray bang floated up in the air for a few moments in response. The blush still didn't leave her face. Ichigo felt a light chuckle leave his lips as he moved toward her to wrap his arms around her waist. The knight hunched over slightly and rest his chin on her small shoulder._

_He felt Rukia stiffen against him and he held on tighter, intentionally letting his warm breath trail along the skin of her neck. Her eyes were wide as she lifted her arms and gripped his own with her small, pale hands._

"_W-what are you doing?" The raven-haired woman stuttered, breathless. His soft nose brushed against the side of her neck as he lifted his head to touch her skin with his lips. Ichigo smiled when he felt her pulse racing. _

"_Shh," he whispered close to her ear and pressed the pale pink flesh of his lips to her neck. He heard the noblewoman take in a sharp breath along with the feeling of her pulse jumping at his soft touch. "Relax, you're so tense." Right at that moment he immediately felt her body lean back into him with a sigh. He kissed her neck once more before he gripped her sides and spun her around to face him. Rukia's eyes were wide when he looked down at her, never had he seen her eyes so wide it made her look like a big-eyed butterfly caught by surprise. The knight laughed lightly at her unique expression and caught her chin between his thumb and index finger._

_He took one slow, short step toward her when she hesitantly took a nervous step back. Ichigo stopped moving when he noticed her reaction and furrowed his brows. It was obvious that she felt her space was being invaded. The orange-haired knight rubbed the back of his neck once again and sighed. He lightly lifted her chin once again and stared deep into her wide, violet eyes. _

_It was like a communication that no one else could crack, it was their own, a way they connected into each other's soul. What Ichigo saw now was nervousness, insecurity and confusion. All negative reactions. His intention was never to frighten such a fierce, strangely compassionate, stubborn and reserved woman._

_Rukia sighed and moved a step toward him, taking him by surprise. Now it was his turn to be confused; but that was erased from his mind the moment she looked back up into his eyes. Without hesitation, Ichigo inched his face toward her's, his lips slightly parted. A long moment later, his lips touched her own soft pink ones. His hand slowly moved from her chin and lightly slid up the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her raven-black tresses._

_The 'princess' before him seemed frozen with shock as he moved his lips against her's, trying to see if he could get her to respond. The knight closed his eyes and moved closer to her as his hand fisted in her hair gently, so as not to alarm her. Ichigo felt the corners of his lips title into a slight smile when he felt her move against him. The small woman's arms locked around his neck slowly and pulled him closer as she finally responded to his gentle kiss. His right hand moved to massage the back of her neck when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss while his left hand slowly wrapped around her waist. _

_It was like a dream to him, heaven. It was almost like none of this was really happening. He was afraid to open his eyes, afraid to see the reality he lived in. He was surrounded by war, blood and death. There was no way this could be happening; but it was. There was no one around but him and Rukia. Just a knight with his princess. It was almost like a fairytale, only both of them knew that nothing good would come out of this._

_The warmth that she gave Ichigo was torn from him a second later and he immediately opened his eyes to find her with her back to him a few good feet away. His arms were left wide open and his soft amber eyes grew confused. What did he do? Did she not feel the same? He felt his heart sink. What had he done? _

_Ichigo snapped his head back in her direction when he heard a soft sob escape her lips. The orange-haired man moved to take a step toward her but was stopped with a short cry._

"_Go away!" Amber eyes flashed, hurt._

"_W-what?" He heard another heart-wrenching sob escape her small form._

"_I'm _married_," she whispered, barely audible to him. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he angrily thought of her 'husband'._

"_You think I'm just going to leave because of that damn bastard? He doesn't scare me!"_

"_If he finds out you'll be killed!" Rukia exclaimed, her voice was raised to a higher level, "I couldn't stand to lose you like that, no matter how strong you think you are." Ichigo sighed deeply, but his heart went out to her. She knew exactly what they'd be getting into and he understood that, but he wasn't just going to give her up just like that. She was the most amazing thing that he had and he didn't want to lose her. Not like he had lost his mother. _

_No._

_Amber orbs hardened in determination at this. He was going to hold her, steal her, take her heart and soul; and he was _never_ going to let go._

The man released a light cry when his foot slipped on the mud she he felt his body begin to fall forward. _No!_ He held Rukia tight and leaped off his left foot to land in a more balanced area. He was never going to let her go.

Ichigo lifted his gaze as he searched the area for shelter once again. There had to be one somewhere, a place where he can lay his lover gently on the ground without worrying she'd get wet. He was running out of time, if he didn't get help soon…

No! That wouldn't happen, he wouldn't allow it. She wasn't going to die, not yet. Not until he was ready to go with her! He wasn't going to let her leave him, not like this. Not when they were so close to freedom. He wanted to live his dream with her. A peaceful life with a nice house, kids, family, _love._

The knight felt his resolve build with those thoughts in mind and his search for shelter grew more frantic by the minute. He didn't even register that his legs had broken into a sprint. Amber eyes moved and scanned the area, he didn't even know where he was running to. He just _knew_ that time was running short. Her form had gotten more pale, if that was even possible considering her skin was so fair to begin with. He felt her body slightly struggle to breathe. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, _this wasn't happening!_ Not to her, not to him.

Every time he heard her lungs struggle for breath, he felt his heart struggle to pump blood through his veins. It was like his heart was in sync with her soul, her _struggle_ to live.

Dark orbs of amber brightened slightly with relief when they spotted a decent shelter ahead. A cave-like rock surrounded by bushes. It was all he needed to run faster as a glimmer of hope lifted his spirits. There was a chance, a chance he could save her.

The moment Ichigo made it to the area he was already crouching down. His arms loosened on the young noblewoman and laid her down gently in a dry area. The pelting rain didn't seem to lighten up, but his ears were deaf to the world around him. His eyes were only for her right now and his ears only strained to hear her beautiful voice.

Ichigo didn't want this to be their last time together. He wanted to hear her sing those beautiful, heart-soothing songs. She had a voice like a siren, an irresistible one. Rukia was always the only thing he heard when she sang; he was like a mindless zombie when he heard her voice. Ichigo would listen, but he never registered how his feet always slowly moved their way toward her as he was eager to hear more. The knight never knew he unconsciously walked to her until the next moment he was kissing her. Desperate to taste the lips that sang those beautiful lyrics.

The man had also concluded that even if she wasn't conscious of it, she was a demon in the art of seduction. No matter what she was doing, she was always somehow unconsciously seducing him. Whether she was licking or trying to lick a piece of food off the corner of her lips or when she stretched, Rukia always somehow managed to put him in _that _mindset. The way she would blush or give a light laugh, even hit him when he was being stupid. His mind somehow found it _sexy._ Maybe he was just a fool, like she always told him. Ichigo shook his head at the thought. No, he was just a fool in love.

Ichigo hovered over her small, pale form and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck then closed his eyes. Her scent drifted over him and calmed his senses. She always had a unique cherry blossom scent to her, he loved it. His orange hair brushed against her fair cheeks as he moved to down at her. His brows furrowed when her breathing suddenly sounded more shallow.

"Rukia!" He brought his hands to cup her small face as he tried to reach her. She had to wake up, he had to know she was alright. "Rukia!" Ichigo called again, but there was no response besides the struggled breaths she gave.

Amber orbs scanned her fragile body when he spotted the source of her suffering. Blood dripped through her kimono at her midsection, her stomach, her _womb. _The knight sucked in a deep breath as he felt panic course through him. He immediately began to untie her obi as quickly as he could and opened the front part of her robes. This couldn't be happening. The wound just _had _to be in a different place!

Ichigo froze when he had finally worked down to where the blood had been soaking through. He couldn't tear his eyes from the sight. She had been stabbed and slashed in more then one place. A light cut traveled from between her small, rounded breasts and stopped in a slight curve on her stomach. A stab wound was present near her rib cage. However, those wounds weren't as bad as the last one he laid his eyes on.

Ichigo lifted a hand a placed it on her abdomen, her womb, where she was stabbed multiple times. He clenched his teeth as he felt the anger building up, a dark aura then surrounded him. Who had done this? Who was bold enough to not only attempt to murder his lover but to actually _murder_ his unborn child? Ichigo threw his head back and let out a loud heart-shattering, blood-curdling yell.

"_Rukia, what's wrong? You're shaking, this is unlike you." He held her small, fair hands in his larger ones as he looked deeply into her wide, violet eyes. The noblewoman parted her lips for a split second as if she were about to say something, but bit her lip instead as she re-thought about her words. Ichigo frowned and moved closer to her to envelope her into a gentle huge, but she backed away and shook her head. "What?" Rukia took in a shaky breath and parted her lips._

"_I-Ichigo…," her voice trailed off weakly as she closed her eyes, "I-I'm…pregnant." Her voice was barely audible, but he heard every word clearly. _

"_Are you sure?" Ichigo asked as calmly as he could. Rukia bit her lip in response and nodded lightly. _

"_Ichigo…w-what do we do? I-If they find out…," she fell silent. Ichigo knew she didn't need to explain what would happen. He knew the consequences of their actions, but there was a way out. They could get out of this mess and be free. _

"_Run away." Her violet orbs widened as her head snapped up to look at him._

"What?_" Rukia yelped, shock embedded in her facial expression. The knight shrugged in response and took hold of one of her hands tightly._

"_We can run away from all of this, live in a different country. We can be together and keep the baby!"_

"_Are you _insane_?" Rukia scoffed. Ichigo only rolled his eyes. "Do you know how many men they'd send out to search for me? If they found us we'd be dead!"_

"_Then what do you want me to do? I love you Rukia! I'd kill for you, die for you, I'll do anything to be rid of the boundaries between us and keep our child!" The raven-haired woman sighed and took her hand from his and let it lie limply at her side. Ichigo's gaze softened and he leaned down to nuzzle his nose within her raven tresses. His right hand moved to her back and rubbed in slow circles. "For now we'll keep it a secret, if anything happens I want you to run right here and wait for me. I'll come, I always will." She didn't answer for a while and he kissed her head reassuringly._

"_I love you," she replied softly and fisted the fabric of his haori in her small hands. Ichigo smiled and lifted her chin to steal her lips in a gentle, loving kiss._

Ichigo leaned over her small form protectively and kissed the tip of her little nose.

"I won't let you die," he whispered, determined. Now he just needed to find a way to get help, but who would help them? They sinned in their eyes, but was it really? They both had suffered through so much, was it fair to name them as sinners?

A rustle in the bushes caused Ichigo to stiffen and he reached out to his princess and pulled her to his chest. Amber eyes narrowed and glared in the direction of the movements. His hand reached next to him subconsciously and gripped the handle of his sword. They would escape, he wasn't going to let their life end like this.

Never in his life had he felt as relieved as he did now when he spotted red hair protruding from the bushes.

"Renji!" The knight called, though his grip never loosened on Rukia.

"Ichigo! I didn't know where you two went, but when I heard of an ambush I went searching for you two," he told him, his arms reached up to brush the twigs and leaves from his outfit.

"Never mind that, Rukia needs help!" Ichigo was desperate, though he was relieved when Renji showed up, he didn't have the time to sit around and talk. The other man furrowed his brows as he looked down at the small noblewoman, his childhood friend. Renji sighed and looked away.

"There's a small hut nearby, no one lives there anymore but if you take her and run there I can find you. I'll go get Unohana, she's the Kuchiki family's doctor. She wouldn't turn anyone down."

The knight reached down and lifted Rukia up into his arms in a smooth, gentle motion. As the man stood he muttered a thanks and sprinted.

His legs were moving as fast as he could make them. Ichigo was on the run again. Would this be all they would be able to do for the rest of their lives? Running in fear? Always wishing to have a normal life like normal couples did? Ichigo shook his head, no there was nothing normal about them that was normal and that's what he loved about their relationship. He treasured how unique it was.

"Where do you think you're going with my wife you traitor?" The former assassin stopped in his tracks at the familiar voice he hated.

"What do you want, Kiba?" Ichigo spat angrily as he turned. The man just smirked and moved toward the struggling couple.

"I just told you, but you didn't answer my question, Ichigo," he sneered, his hand on the sword at his hip. "What are you doing with my wife?" Ichigo clenched his teeth and held the small noblewoman in his arms closer to his body in a protective gesture.

"Taking her away from you!" It only fueled his anger when the man laughed menacingly.

"You're not going anywhere my friend. Funny though, you were ordered to kill her weren't you? What happened to that job?" The knight only turned in response. He didn't have time for this, he had to get Rukia to the hut where Renji said he'd bring the doctor. "Did you know," Kiba began, "that I told Aizen about you two? I also lead the ambush earlier, seems she's still alive. I guess my men failed." This made the amber-eyed knight stop in his tracks. His ears weren't believing what he was hearing.

The knight couldn't stop himself as he felt his breathing grow harsher by the minute, seeing red. He laid Rukia underneath a nearby tree and before he knew it, the sound of metal clashing echoed mercilessly as he crossed his black sword with his enemy.

"What?" Kiba smirked devilishly in response, he slashed his sword to the side, pushing Ichigo's away.

"You heard me, traitor." Ichigo blindly moved his sword across Kiba's body, only managing to cut through his unguarded arm. The man grinned and stabbed at Ichigo who twisted his body out of the way and countered the attack.

"You should know better than to pick a fight with a former assassin." Kiba glared at him and threw his sword in a slash to the side and proceeded to move past the knight. Ichigo threw his sword in front of the dangerous man.

"Where are you going?" He growled angrily.

"I think I have the right to see my wife." Ichigo tightened his fists, nothing could explain the anger and hatred he was feeling for this man right now.

"You lost the right to be her husband the _moment_ you raised you hand against her," the orange-haired knight spat and gripped the man by the collar, throwing his body back with such a force that his body made a sickening thud on the muddy ground. Ichigo moved toward him swiftly and silently.

"Ah!" Kiba yowled in agony when the blade of Ichigo's black sword sliced through his leg.

"What had she ever done to you to deserve this?" The man gave a shuttered breath as he glared up at Ichigo.

"She angered me, those eyes always defied me no matter what I did! I hated it! She wasn't the noblewoman she was supposed to be, disobedience only deserves death." Hate burned within Ichigo's amber eyes as he stared down at Kiba. He shook his head.

"No, no one deserves death." The knight ripped the sword from Kiba's leg and brought it down again on his stomach. Ichigo's ears blocked out the heart-shattering scream of pain as he turned back to Rukia's still unconscious body.

He sighed, Kiba deserved what he gave him, but not a living thing deserved death. He was only an assassin and knight for Aizen until recently because it was the only way to support his family.

Before he heard of an ambush in the forest, he had sent his family off in a nearby country where a friend of the family lived. He knew they would be safe there. However, he wasn't sure if he should follow them. He was now marked as a traitor to Karakura, so it wouldn't be long until Aizen would send his men after him.

He began to lift Rukia back into his arms but stopped when she stirred. Ichigo raised his hand to cup her cheek when she slowly opened her eyes. The vibrant color of her violet eyes took his breath as she stared back at him.

"Ichigo," she whispered softly and he hushed her gently when she winced in pain, "r-run, run a-away."

"We are, Renji went to get you help and after that we'll run away. We will start a new life together, me and you. No one else will bother us." Rukia frantically shook her head and placed her hand over his own to lift it from her face.

"Go, w-without me," she muttered, "they'll k-kill you if you do." Ichigo's felt his heart beat faster with every passing moment as she spoke.

"No," he protested and her eyes widened as her mouth opened ajar.

"W-what?" Rukia whispered harshly, her voice was scratchy. Ichigo rolled his eyes, he had expected that reaction. The knight gently lifted his princess into his arms and stood.

"I said no. They're coming after me regardless and I'm not leaving you behind. All of your opinions are rejected!" Despite the fact that she was wounded to the point of near death, her beautiful violet eyes narrowed at him in a glare. The raven-haired woman reached up with a hand and pinched the side of his ear, he winced as she pulled his head down and close to her face.

"_How dare you speak to me like that!_" Ichigo smirked and broke into a run. His smile only widened when the small shape of the brown hut came into view in the far distance of the forest. That was his Rukia.

"Unohana!" Ichigo exclaimed when the woman entered the hut. Her strides were long and quick and her face was serious.

"Where is she?" The knight knew the answer right away and he lead her to a dark lit room. Rukia laid on the small bed, her head rested on a soft pillow and a blanket was laid neatly over her. Ichigo tried to make her as comfortable as he could. He quickly moved out of the older woman's way as she swiftly strode to Rukia's side and began to examine her wounds. Though it really only took a few minutes, but it felt like days to Ichigo. He stood on the side with his arms crossed while frowning in a deep scowl as he waited.

The family doctor began addressing the noblewoman's wounds the moment after she had finished her examination. The knight stepped toward her, eager to hear what she had found out.

"The scratch on her chest is very shallow and the stab wound by her ribs isn't very deep," she began as she moved quickly to clean the wounds and wrap them, "her abdomen though is a different story." Ichigo furrowed his brows and stared down at Rukia who avoided his amber gaze.

"Will she be alright?" Unohana took a few moments to answer as she finished wrapping the raven-haired woman's chest.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but not enough for her life to be in danger. I've cleaned her wounds and wrapped them so she shouldn't lose as much blood anymore. However…," the doctor trailed off as she began to wrap Rukia's abdominal wounds.

"What? What is it?" The man practically leaped forward as he demanded that last piece of information.

"Her womb was stabbed multiple times. I'm sorry, but Rukia may not be able to have children any longer considering the condition she is in." Ichigo's world spun at the confirmation and his heart clenched. His amber gaze drifted to his lover and saw that she refused to look at him. However, he noticed shining streaks on her pale cheeks. Ichigo wanted nothing more then to envelope her into a huge and tell her that it was alright. He still loved her no matter what.

When Unohana was finished she wished them luck and hoped that the best turned out for them and proceeded to the door of the hut.

Ichigo moved to Rukia's side once the doctor had left and took one of her hands within his large ones. She didn't move. He frowned.

"Rukia," he muttered softly. She didn't look at him. He sighed and stroked the back of her small hand with his thumb and kissed it lightly. The small woman sniffled and his head shot up to look at her.

"It's gone," she whispered. Ichigo had to move his head closer to her so he could hear her. He watched as she bit her lip and as she closed her eyes, tears began to cascade down her cheeks nonstop. The knight fell silent as he felt her pain through every sob she gave. His hand tightened around her's as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek and trailed down to her neck. Rukia shook her head as she took in a shaky breath. "I'm a terrible mother."

Ichigo took her face in his hands and stared deep into her watery eyes, "No you're not. Women lose their unborn all the time and they're all different causes, but you know what I think?" The orange-haired knight whispered and didn't look away from her wide eyes as he caught every emotion that flashed in her orbs, "You would have been one heck of a mother." The 'princess' sniffed in response and wiped at her eyes. Ichigo pulled away, he knew she hated crying in front of others. It wasn't something she did normally or even naturally. She didn't cry over everything so when Rukia did cry, Ichigo always knew that something was terribly wrong.

"K-Kuchiki-sama!" Ichigo snapped his head to stare at the closed door of the bedroom when he heard Renji cry out in shock. "W-wait!" The doorknob twisted and as Ichigo heard the click of the door unlock, he moved closer to Rukia.

There he was, standing in all of his noble glory, was Byakuya Kuchiki. Older brother of Rukia Kuchiki and head of the noble Kuchiki family. The man glared down at Ichigo as he caught sight of his sister's state. The knight glared back at the noble in competition. He wouldn't back down.

"What is the meaning of this Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked, his cold voice drifted along the room.

"_Protecting_ your sister, sir," he growled and stood up. Ichigo wasn't sure how Byakuya knew where they were, but at the same time he had an idea.

"I went to follow Unohana to see what the emergency was and I end up in this hut, where I find my sister wrapped from head to toe in bandages." Ichigo didn't answer, but he glared at the cold man in front of him.

"Nii-sama," Rukia's small voice caught the attention of both men as they moved their eyes to look at her, "I'm fine." Was all she said, the energy was slowly leaving her body. Ichigo almost told her to lay down and go to sleep, but he knew she would want to be awake for this. The knight turned his attention to his lover's brother and glared once again.

"I found her unconscious in the forest, she was _ambushed."_ Byakuya just held his glare on Ichigo and didn't give any sign of moving. "Rukia is staying with me and there is nothing you can do to change my mind. I love her and if you even try to separate her from me I will kill to get back to her." He spoke words of determination, but they didn't seem to affect the cold nobleman as he just stood there, his expression unchanging.

The man's gray eyes drifted to Rukia, "Is what this man says true, Rukia?" The woman looked up at her brother with wide eyes and nodded as she bit her lip nervously.

"Yes Nii-sama, everything he says is true. I love him." Her eyes glowed as she spoke, a new fire burned within them and Ichigo smiled. Her fiery personality never ceased to amaze him.

The nobleman sighed in response and watched the couple closely. It was silently for a while as no one spoke.

"Kurosaki," came Byakuya's cold voice, "I have a proposal for you." The knight looked up at the man in confusion and nodded slightly.

"What is it?" Byakuya's gaze drifted to Rukia once again who stared back at him.

"We have taken Kiba prisoner as a traitor for what he has done," he began and Ichigo smirked, "however I would like to ask you, how willing are you to be by Rukia's side?" Ichigo looked over at Rukia and caught her violet gaze. As he responded he was lost in her beautiful violet orbs.

"I'd travel from hell and back and die for her." The raven-haired woman's older brother thought for a moment and nodded.

"Then would you be willing to fight for me and take Aizen down in this war in exchange that I will give you Rukia's hand in marriage?" Ichigo snapped his head to look at the older man with a determined expression.

"Anything."

"Very well, Rukia will be kept at the mansion and heavily guarded. We have made preparations for our plans on taking Aizen by surprise." That was the last that was said before Byakuya made his cold exit out the door. Ichigo let out a breath as a wide smile broke out on his face.

"You're brother scares me," he exclaimed as he turned back to Rukia and caught her lips in a kiss. The woman pulled away from him and glared. Ichigo shivered, it was the same glare Byakuya had just given him moments before. Now he knew where she got _that_ from. The raven-haired woman sighed and gripped his orange hair by the roots. "Gah! That's my hair!"

"Just shut up and kiss me fool."

And the knight leaned forward and captured the lips of his princess between his own in a deep kiss.

Whew, that took me a while. This was actually the hardest piece I have ever written in my life! Was it emotional enough? Was this kiss scene good enough? I honestly have never kissed anyone romantically in my life so I have no idea how to describe things like that xD I was actually originally going to kill them both off in each others arms, but I figured that enough crap happened to them that would have been a bit too cruel wouldn't it? *shrugs*

Chapter 3 of Treasure Like No Other will be coming soon! I've just been really busy lately and I haven't gotten a chance to finish it, but DO expect it this month!

Please Review! It would mean to much to me for this fanfiction, I really need to know what you guys thought!

~ xRukiaxx


End file.
